Dance
by fearisalie
Summary: Annabeth lives in California, no family and just one friend. She doesn't expect to run into the green eyed boy coming for college. And she doesn't for him to be intrigued with the grey eyed girl surrounded in mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Blondes and The Ocean **

I slide on a black cutoff hoodie, some short shorts, and my converse before slipping out of the dark house. Flipping the hood over my blonde curls, I walk down the cracked sidewalk. I keep my head down as I walk through the neighborhood towards the coast. Here, it was better for a girl to keep her face hidden. I don't know how many times I had seen someone get hurt because of a pretty face. Goosebumps rise faintly over my skin from the cold morning air and I huddle into my jacket.

"Hey, you!" a deep voice calls through the dark.

My heart thuds into my throat as my body jumps slightly, my head turning towards the alley the voice came from. I faintly make out the lumbering stride of a man walking towards me. _Please, don't come after me. Please don't come after me._ My feet move faster against the pavement, rushing to get away without bursting into a sprint.

"Awww, come on. Don't be like that, baby!"

My teeth grind together and air whistles through my teeth as my lungs suck in a deep breath to keep from screaming_. _Can't I ever just get to the beach without guys lusting over my body? Thank God Thalia, my friend, forced me to take self-defense classes with her. I've lost count of the number of times it's saved my life, not to mention the knife I keep strapped to me. Footsteps creep steadily towards me. _Great, there's definitely no way to escape this._ It's too early in the morning for anyone else to be around. I step into the circle of light from a streetlamp illuminating the sidewalk just as cold fingers wrap around my waist, pulling me back into a warm, hard body. I struggle to get free, whipping my shoulders side to side, as I growl, "Get off me!" His hands slide up to my shoulders, fingers digging in tightly as I'm forcefully twirled around. My face is buried in a hard chest and as I shove my hands against him, my eyes snap up to glare into his.

He leans his head forward as I freeze, pressing his cheek to mine. His hot breath slides against my ear, making me shiver as the air tickles the skin. His mouth twirls into a smug grin against my cheek as he whispers, "Miss me, Beth? I bet you did."

"No," I spit, swallowing thickly as my body slowly unfreezes. " Who could miss someone like you?"

"Aww, Annie that's cruel," he pouts, jutting his bottom lip out and touching a hand to his chest, keeping the other firmly clamped to my shoulder, in an attempt to look cute and innocent. As if. You don't make the same mistakes twice.

The blonde haired devil slides his hands down to clamp down on my wrist, taking a step back towards the shadowed alley. _No! No! No! I can't go back there._ My arms start to flail, hitting everything I can. My legs lock firmly against the cement and my body begins to thrash wildly once again. He tugs my wrists harder, his frosty blue eyes peering into my stormy gray ones.

"Come on, Beth!" He sighs exasperated. His eyes light up with some sick idea and he leans forwards quickly thrusting his lips onto mine forcefully. Jerking back, I try to pull away, to get his disgusting lips off mine, but his fingers keep me in place. He steps back again and again taking advantage of my shock. His lips pull off mine to throw me to the wall of some building before his body swiftly follows mine. Hands curl around my wrists, slamming them to the brick above my head as his hips dig into mine. His lips press onto mine as I struggle.

Frantically, I wrack my brain for a way to get out of this but only one solution comes up. I force my tense muscles to relax, groaning in frustration. The blonde seems to take it as encouragement and moves his lips to my cheek, trailing down to my neck. He releases my wrists to trail his hands along my sides and I slowly slide my hands over his shoulders to the base of his neck. I lean slightly into him, screwing my eyes shut. My chest expands as I heave in a breath before tensing my arms and shoving him away from me. The man stumbles backwards, feet fumbling against the trash littering the street. I follow him, throwing my hands around his neck and jerking my knee up in between his legs. A whine escapes his lips as he bends over struggling to catch his breath. His head lifts and his blue eyes glare at me murderously. As he sucks in a breath and opens his mouth, still hunched over slightly, I pull my arm back. My knuckles meet his nose with a crunch before I take off sprinting through the dirty streets. I look over my shoulder to take in the hunched over panting form of the man, the blood trickling through the fingers cradling his nose. Pride wells up in me and I can't resist the urge to shout gleefully. "See ya, Luke!"

**LINE BREAK**

My footsteps thump softly against the sidewalk as I slow my mad dash to a walk, tossing my wild blonde curls over my shoulder. Distantly the dull roar of the ocean waves breaking over the rocks, pounding into the sand reaches my ears. The stars still shine faintly overhead but soon they will disappear into the day. I reach the beach and slide my feet out my sneakers, brushing my feet over the cool sand.

The waves crash into the sand, foam hissing as the water rolls over the shore in an endless cycle. A smile slips onto my face, quirking the corners of my mouth up slightly as I inhale the salty smell. Ever since I could remember, the controlled chaos of the ocean has comforted me, wrapping my in the assurance of its permanence. Anything could happen, my life could spin out of control, the next war could start, the apocalypse could come, but through it all the ocean will always crash onto the sand without a care and waves will always rise, and it will always be a source of awe to anything that sees it.

I pull the hoodie over my head and tug my legs out of my shorts, revealing my black bikini as I drop the cloths in a pile. White foaming water slides over my toes as I walk into the surf. Foam sprayed my face and the salt stung my eyes as I dove into the oncoming wave. I swim until my fingers brush against the rough rock rising from the sea. Flicking my wet curls out of the way I reach out, digging my fingers into any crevice I can find in the surface. I jump up, feet scrambling to find any purchase on the rocks. I stretch my hand up, shoving my fingers into another crack before pushing off and scrambling to find another foothold on the slippery rock. Tiny cuts on my hands and feet sting as the waves crash into my body. I continue climbing until my hands finally reach the smooth top and I heave myself over the edge. I tuck my knees up to my chest, arms curled under them and turn my head to the slowly lightening sky.

I stare up at the stars in their final moments before the sun rises. I love looking at the stars twinkling faintly in the black. Maybe I was in awe of something so far away shone so bright. Maybe it's because something so simple has enraptured so many people for such a long time. Maybe it's because they don't really disappear. Even when the sun rises, they're still shining. I like to think that somewhere out there, there's someone who won't disappear on me. The sun begins to peak over the horizon, pale pink lines stretching against the purple sky. I smile and close my eyes as the warmth begins to touch my face and the salty spray settles lightly against my skin.

**A/N: Read and Review Please**

**I don't own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Green Eyes and Blue Eyes**

Drowsily, my eyes slid open, squinting as the bright sun floods them. Rocks throb painfully against my stiff back and strange crashing roars in my ears. My skin itches and prickles with heat, as if it were slowly being cooked in the sun. The beach. I'm at the beach. How long have I been here?

I squint into the sky, silently calculating the time. From the sun's position, I'd say it was around eleven. Crap! Oh God, Thalia's going to kill me!

My blonde curls whip wildly as I shake my head in an attempt to clear it from the fog of sleep. I scramble over the edge and down the face of the rock, wincing ever now and then as a sharp point slices through my hands and feet. Near the bottom, I push off and fall, hair whipping wildly, body thrumming in excitement. The salt rubs against my open flesh as I dig my cupped hands into the sea furiously. Reaching the shore, I shoot up, sprinting as fast as possible to the burning sand while the untamable sea tugs at my feet, gently calling, whispering for me to return. Ignoring the summons, I dash to the bundle of clothes, not pausing as I reach down to scoop them into my dripping arms. Wet curls fall into my face as I hunch over, shoving my sandy feet into my shoes while still running, laces flailing. I shove my legs into my shorts, hopping down the sidewalk, not bothering with the button, before shoving my hands into the sleeves of my hoodie.

My hands have just poked past the black sleeves when a shoelace gets tangled underfoot, sending me sprawling into the concrete. A shriek forces its way past my lips as I pitch forward and my grey eyes screw shut. My head slams into something firm yet set before continuing down. Something clatters to the floor and a deep thud reaches my ears as my body slams down. My eyes widen in shock as I'm met with a mop of unruly black hair and two swirling green eyes that look at me with a hint of amusement swimming deep in them. Instinctively my mouth flops open as I realize I just ran into a person.

"I'm so sorry," I rush to get out. My shoes scrape along the floor as I scramble to pick myself up. "I'm so, so sorry."

Chuckling, he picks himself up as my face begins to turn a light pink. Hopefully, my red skin covers it. God, I thought this only happened in movies. His eyes flicker over my half-dressed body, taking in my unlaced shoes, my arms tangled into the sleeves of my hoodie, my shorts hanging precariously on my hips and I realize just how much taller he is than me. I pull the hoodie over my wild curls in a rush, quickly bending over to the deep blue surfboard lying on the cracked sidewalk. Shoving the board into his hands, I see his eyes widen in shock, and I mutter a rushed, "I have to go," before taking off once again.

Any other day, I would have taken my time to study him. I would have stared at him with my analytical grey eyes just long enough to make him squirm in unease. Then I would yell at him to watch where he was going, even though I knew it was my fault. I would have told him how rude it is to knock someone over and not ask if they were okay and to stop looking at me as if I was some sort of object to be drooled over. I would have felt the blush rising on my cheeks, painting them red, as I took in the intense green of his eyes, or the way that his unruly black hair draped over his tan forehead. I would have seen the faint pink tinge that colored his face as he took me in. Instead, I continued running down the street to my death.

"Hey, Girl!" a voice called, "You might want to fix your pants!"

**LINE BREAK**

"Uhhh..I'm sorry?" I say hesitantly.

Few people can make me feel intimidated, make my skin crawl with unease. Except Thalia. With her punk look, spikey black hair, and intense eyes, it's hard to imagine anyone who might be able to stand confidently when she turns her azure gaze to their face.

"Come on, Thals!" I sigh, exasperated. My shoulders drop as we continue to walk down the sidewalk. "I already told you. I accidentally fell asleep at the beach, ok? You know what that place means to me and I lost track of time thinking and I just fell asleep."

Her face snaps back to mine as her icy eyes stare into my face, an angry inferno raging deep in them.

"Ugh, come on." I whine. The icy glare burns even brighter for a second, before it turns away. Alright, then. Time for plan two. I jog a little before spinning on my feet, turning to walk in front of Thalia and setting my hands onto her tense shoulders. Ghost hands wrap around my own shoulders and my eyes see a darker sky. The face around the burning eyes in front of me slower morphs into another. I shudder, quickly shoving the memory away. I widen my eyes, making the light gray irises more prominent. My bottom lip juts out slightly, like a little kids right before the quivering face and haunting wails. My head tilts forward causing some of my blonde curls to frame my face.

The fire in Thalia's eyes dies for a second before sputtering back to life at the sight of me.

"Don't do that," She growls. To anyone else, she would've sounded strong and intimidating, but I can hear the slight quiver to her words telling me that she's about to give in. It makes my lips curl up in a faint grin. She thought I looked like an angel like this, innocent and pure, and I knew it.

"I'm sorry." I whisper softly, dragging Thalia's gaze back to me. Her blue eyes flick over my face critically, peering into my grey eyes, studying the pout of my mouth, the tragic slant of my lips.

Her shoulders droop in defeat as she whispers, "I thought something happened to you. I felt like you were seven years old again."

A pang of guilt stabs me when her her words sound in my ears. My arms reach forward instantly, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Thalia, ok? I'm here. I'm fine. It's not going to happen again. " She nods into my shoulder before hastily straightening, shoving me off her.

"Not a word," She hisses forcefully. I chuckle and nod. Of course. The great Thalia Grace doesn't get emotional. She's a stone cold being, nothing can touch her.

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Once again I don't own anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Come on! Punch like you mean it!" Thalia yells, her voice echoing around the gym, encircling the ten or so people in the class. Her face is pink and covered in a light sheen of sweat, calming the severe look of her punk attitude. Her thick eyeliner and ripped skinny jeans discarded in favor of workout clothes-black of course.

My eyes flicker to a short girl feebly throwing her wrapped knuckles against the hanging red bag. Her brown innocent eyes wide at Thalia's reverberating shouts. Rolling my grey orbs, I shove my gloved fists into Thalia's shoulder before mumbling a quiet, "Lay off," and heading towards the girl. I lower my head to hers and softly, calmly whispering, "What's your favorite thing?"

She hesitates before squeaking out a timid, "My dog."

I nod my head, my blonde curls bouncing with the motion. "Okay, imagine this. You're playing with your dog on the sidewalk, right?" She nods. "Suddenly, two men hop out. One grabs your dog, dragging it away. The other grabs you. You can hear your dog crying out for you. What do you do?"

"Fight." Deep in her eyes, I see a spark of the one thing I needed all along, determination. I walk around the bag, setting my wrapped hands on it. "Show me."

She stares at me, a questioning look spread over her innocent face before throwing a half-hearted punch. The bag doesn't even move, simply absorbing the weak force.

"Your dog's getting farther away. Fight harder."

Steadily, her punches grow stronger. The bag thumps lightly against my stomach with her throws. She's still far behind everyone else whose bags are swinging wildly.

"Good. You're almost there," I praise. She throws one last punch before I nod, walking away. Thalia shoots me a look and I can practically see the exasperation floating around her in a dark cloud. I let a smug smirk grace my face, arching an eyebrow before disappearing into the room I use for dancing- her class is almost over anyway.

Unwinding the wrap from my hands, I walk up to the stereo, cranking up the volume. Hastily I redo the ponytail that barely contains my blonde curls. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and listen, hear the beat, feeling the pounding flow through my veins, consuming every inch of my body. I am no longer a person, no longer anything, just a physical form of the pulsing beat.

**LINE BREAK**

The rubber soles of my shoes squeak on the linoleum floor of the gym as I land the flip before quickly spinning before coming to a stop. My chest heaves, damp curls that somehow escaped are plastered to my neck and framing my face. My hand reaches up to drag across my face, flicking off the sweat when I hear a slow clapping begin. Heart thudding, I whirl around, my shoes squealing sharply in the shadowed room. No one, no one, has ever seen me dance before. Only Thalia even knows that I dance, but she has never watched. We have a sort of silent agreement that I would help at the gym in exchange for using this room undisturbed. My eyes snap to the intruder and I make out Thalia's slight form seated on the metal bench pushed against the shadowed wall. Her eyes stare into mine as her hands continue their slow soft beat.

"Thalia," I hiss sharply, "what the hell are you doing in here?"

Her blue orbs roll as she pushes off the bench, padding softly and slowly forward. "Aw, lay off Annie." She smirks. "'Bout time I figured out what you do in here for hours on end."

"I don't-"

"Mhmmm." She grunts. Thalia stares at me and then towards the clock before glancing towards the window and finally resting back on me. Following her eyes, I see the sun beginning its descent, painting the sky a faint pink. I have been dancing for hours. I get lost in the pounding beat and I lose track of the time. Time just doesn't matter when you are pure emotion.

"Anyway, I was locking up when I heard this pounding and I came to check it out. Thought it was someone trying to get in, you know? I saw you dancing your heart out and I couldn't stop myself. Annie, why didn't you tell me you were that good?" She pauses to make sure I don't miss the accusing face staring at mine. "So I was watching you and I remembered this thing Piper-you remember my brother's girlfriend? Well she was telling me about this street competition and…"

She trails off uncertainly. Thalia's eyes shift from my apprehensive face to flicker nervously around the room. Unease wriggles through me and my heart begins to thump so loudly I swear Thalia can hear it.

My face is calm though, a blank surface, a smooth lake surface hiding the turmoil beneath, as I whisper flatly, "Thalia what did you do?"

Her gaze snaps back to me for a second before glancing away. "Uh…"

"Thalia. What? Did. You. Do?" My fists begin to clench tightly at my sides, my knuckles ghosting white.

"Don't be mad." She pleads quickly like a child when they know the punishment is coming. "I may have taped you and I may have…sent it to her?"

What? No. Dancing is my secret. It is my release. When the world started to push so hard against my shoulders that it was all I could do not to crumple to my knees and scream in defeat and frustration, I danced. When the sea was to calm for the crashing anger inside of me and my body was thrumming with energy, I danced. My dancing wasn't for anyone but me. I glare at Thalia as I stomp away, shoving the door open and leaving it to slam shut behind me, an audible testament to the anger I couldn't express.

**LINE BREAK**

I wander the dark streets studying the cracked walls and shattered windows. Shadows flicker across the pavement, spreading across the streets as if trying to hide all the pain. I analyze the derelict buildings, the floor littered with twinkling glass from shattered beer bottles, the leaves that skitter over the dirt. It's times like these when thoughts of where I could be, who I could've been, enter my mind. I could have been gliding across clean, paved roads. I wouldn't have to work a day in my life. I would probably be at some rich college studying architecture. Instead, I dropped out of school the day I could to help Thalia keep us alive. Instead, I wander aimlessly along crumbling homes, streets crawling with kinds of people that make men watch out, and women clutch their purses.

I turn away before my thoughts become even more depressing. I don't want to go to the dilapidated building I call home and Thalia with her pleading looks and constant nagging. I need some place where I can sit and think before emptying my mind. My feet turn toward the beach with a mind of their own.

I constantly scan the streets, watching for people. The last thing I need is for Luke or some his gang to pop up right now. I'd enjoy beating up a few men to release the pent up energy coursing through my veins, but I would hear it from Thalia tomorrow. Reaching the beach, I stop at the surf, kicking my shoes off and plopping onto the cool sand. The white foam crashes before softly curling over my toes. Each gentle lap sends goose bumps racing over my skin. A gentle breeze kicks in causing me to hunch in, my arms curled under my bent legs as I rest my whirling head against my knees.

What do I do? I love dancing but it's something personal I have tucked away, never to see the light of day. I am mad at Thalia but I could never stay angry with her for too long, we have been through too much together. Still, I can't help the sting of betrayal I feel. How could she just take my secret, my pleasure, and show it to the world? A deep breath forces its way past my lips as I let my eyelids flicker shut. The world has already seen me, might as well go out there. I can't stay hidden in my makeshift cocoon of safety.

"You okay?" A voice breaks the calming silence.

Startled, I jump up and twirl, fists raised, feet planted in the cold, rough sand, ready for a hit.

"Whoa! Calm down, Amazon." A voice chuckles. The figure's hands rise in surrender and he takes a slow cautious step closer. Squinting, I make out a tangle of black swooping over a tan face, falling into green eyes that glint with amusement.

"What do you want?" I whisper harshly. In all the time I have been here, no one has ever come to the beach at the same time as my odd visits.

He shrugs his broad shoulders before gliding toward the surf and flopping down, pose nearly identical to the one I had minutes before. He stare out towards the distant waves saying, "It's a beach. Do I need a reason to come? Or do you think you own it?"

I bristle at his words but brush them off. Thalia is known for her hotheadedness, not me. "No, but no one comes here this late."

"You do."

Those simple words cause me to heave a sigh. I already know this guy won't give up and I've only talked to him for five minutes. Eyeing him warily, I sit down feet away, out of reach with my legs crouched underneath, ready to take off in a second. Staring at the stars, I watch him from the corner of my eye. He seems kind with his twinkling eyes and lips slightly curled as if a smile is always hiding just out of sight. But I know one too many guys who play the nice guy card. I will not make the mistake of trusting him.

"Relax." He states gently, as if talking to a kid. His mouth is curled in a slight smile. "I'm not going to touch you."

I don't know that and I can't take that chance.

"What's your name?"

Instantly, my eyes narrow and my walls flare up. "None of your business," I hiss.

"Okay then, Amazon." I glare at him as I stand up, brushing sand of my body. I'm almost to the sidewalk when I hear, "Don't you want to know mine?"

"I don't care," I shout, marching home.

I keep my eyes peeled for any guys lurking in the shadows. I spot Luke leaning against a crumbling brick wall, his icy eyes following me from across the street. I smirk, flipping him the bird as I continue down the pavement.

Shoving the door open, I enter the deteriorating house I share with Thalia. The light flickers across her form sprawled over the couch, mouth open, a thin line of drool trailing down her face. I chuckle, kicking off my shoes and flop into my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Sorry it's late. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Of Memories and Rescues**

An innocent girl walks happily down the dark, littered streets. Her eyes shine with happiness and hope, strange in the despair clinging to the crumbling walls and heavy steps of the people around her. The girl glances over her shoulder, joy radiating out from her smile. I see her steel colored eyes and glowing princess curls and my chest constricts painfully. Me. The girl is me.

She turns back around, smacking her face into a chest. Her expression loses its happy glow adopting an apologetic one instead. Her mouth moves rapidly but the words her lips form don't reach my ears. I don't need them to. I know every word; hear every sound of that night almost every time I close my eyes. The man smiles at her and she doesn't notice something strange about his smile, about the way his eyes skim over her figure appreciatively. She says something and her eyebrows draw together, wrinkling her brow in confusion. The girl doesn't notice the two men approaching from behind.

My lungs can suddenly work again, dragging in huge panicked breaths. Run, I want to shout, to scream, anything to keep this from happening. Instead, air hisses in and out of my mouth uselessly, making my lips dry and tongue sticky. I watch helplessly as the men clamp a hand down on her arms. I see her whip around, shocked. I watch the fear beginning to rise in her eyes, in the lines of her face. I want to shout for help, for anyone to notice what is going on. The girl struggles as the men drag her to a darkened empty street. Shouts begin to escape her mouth, calling for anyone to help, to do something, to make it stop. She doesn't realize that this is common, that nobody dared to interfere with the gang. Panic rises in her chest and I begin to shake.

I watch the men throw he girl hard against a brick wall, her body sliding down to the floor. One fists his hand in her hair, yanking her up and she screams for the first time. A rough hand meets her cheek, cutting the scream short, painting her cheek red. He throws the girl to another man who grasps her arms, keeping them still at her sides. A man with black ink curling up around his neck steps forward, roughly grabbing her face and pushing his lips down to hers. A strangled cry rises in her throat and water begins to pool in the corners of her eyes. His hands slip to her waist, running along the curve of her body. His tongue shoves its way passed her clenched lips, grazing lightly along her teeth before probing her tongue.

Another set of footsteps turn down the alley and her heart leaps with hope. The tattooed man turns from her body to face the on comer. The girls eyes make out a familiar form, recognizes the way his blonde hair falls on his head.

"Luke!" She calls happily. He'll come, he'll make it stop. Luke turns towards her, his icy eyes examining her. His gaze turns to the tattooed man, nodding his head slightly.

"Luke?" What's going on? Why isn't he helping? I want to tell her not to waste her time. The bastard won't help her. The tattooed man turns back to her as Luke spins on his heel and exits the dark alley.

"Luke!" She cries brokenly. "Luke, please help me? Help!" The tears she barely held back come crashing out, streaming down her cheeks.

I bolt up, eyes flicking wildly across my dark room. My breath hitches in my throat as I hold back screams. My hands claw at the sheets as the walls seem to close in on me. I scramble from the bed but the sheets tangle around my legs and I fall to the floor with a thud. I frantically kick my legs free from the mess and I dart out of the house to the dark labyrinth of streets.

The few night prowlers stalking the pavement hoot and holler as I streak by and in my crazed state, I don't stop to wonder why. I don't wonder why my body feels the chilly night air so acutely.

My legs keep churning frantically, slaps echoing through the night. I run and run, not stopping until my feet meet the cool grains of the beach and I collapse into the sand. My knees curl into my chest and my head buries into them as my arms lock me into a ball near the shore. My back shudders with barely contained sobs and a sudden overwhelming desire to be as close to the stars as possible sends me hurtling into the sea. Somewhere in me, a voice whispers softly for me to stop, that this is wrong, dangerous. But it's lost in the pulsing desire thrumming through my being to touch the sky.

The chilly water slides around me, wrapping my skin in its embrace. My cupped hands pull me steadily closer to my rock. My mind is so scattered that I don't feel the waves crashing into my bodily with a steadily increasing force. I don't hear the figure calling from the beach through the howling storm in my head.

A salty wave crashes over my head, burning my eyes and tugging at my curls. I struggle up, kicking wildly against the churning ocean. My head breaks the surface and water dribbles out of my mouth as I struggle for air. Another wave crashes into me sending me tumbling closer to the rocks. Salt floods into my mouth, filling my lungs. The waves roar and my back explodes in pain as it crashes into the rocks. My legs drag along the sharp protrusions, leaving thin slices across the skin.

A faint shout reaches my ears and I turn towards the noise. A dark figure slices through the rough water towards me. The figure shouts grow rapid and it raises a dripping hand to point. A roar reaches my ears as foaming angry water crashes down on my head. I twirl helplessly in the churning sea, struggling to tell up from down, dark from light. Another wave comes crashing down, forcing me deeper into the churning vortex.

Pain races through my head and black spots begin to dance across my vision as rocks crash into my body. A black shape grows steadily larger. I vaguely make out the hand reaching towards me as my body begins to move sluggishly. The hand latches onto my arm, dragging my body up. My head breaks the surface and my lungs hack, attempting to breathe. My numbing body starts to sink back under when a warm hand curls into my hair. My eyes tired flick to the arm, the shoulder connected to it, following the line of the neck up to his face. The sight of his sea green eyes makes me want to scream in frustration-where does this idiot keep coming from? Can't he leave me alone? I see his lips move but I hear no sound. Through a daze, I faintly recognize the ringing in my ears.

The man sighs and loops his arm around my chest kicking strongly towards the shore. For a second I forget the ocean, forget the kind look of his face. All I can see is a tattooed neck and all I can feel is a rough arm trapping my body. My arms flail weakly and my legs kick trying to free myself from a danger that doesn't exist. My slick body slips from the green-eyed man's hold and my head dips once again into the cold sea.

Black spots dance along the edges of my vision once again. My head bounces off the sand of the ocean floor and I faintly register how far the man had swum. A tanned arm wraps around me once more,

"Damn it…going…stupid." His words flicker in my ears.

The pain crashes through me in waves. Blonde curls are suctioned to my face and tugged at by the churning sea. My head pounds in time to my heartbeat and my limbs drag limply, exhausted, through the water. All I want to do is sleep, to give in to the creeping warmth and peace. My eyelids begin to slide shut, covering my steely eyes.

Hard muddy sand smacks my back and splashing sounds around me, filtering through my head as if from a distance.

"No...awake….eyes!" The green eyed idiot shouts. I half hear his shouts as his fingers glide over my shoulder, violently shaking them. Drowsily, the curtains over my eyes lift. Concentrating, I struggle to stare him down, but all I can muster is a half-hearted glare that would have made a baby laugh. A breeze rolls over the beach, sending goose bump crawling over my exposed skin, and I sluggishly realize that all I'm covered with are a pair of black short spandex shorts and a sports bra.

Moaning faintly, I curl into a tight ball, searching for some heat. He darts away- I can tell from the frantic splashing, disappearing into the night. My eyes slide shut and my head swirls. Something is jerked over my head but I'm too exhausted to protest, instead snuggling into the sudden warmth. Arms encircle me, lifting my prone body out of the sand and cradling my form to a chest. Pain surges through my body. Warm liquid slides out my body, sliding over my skin before pooling and dripping to the sand. Psychedelic colors float and swirl brightly against the dark background of my shut lids. A feeble murmur escapes my lips as I nudge my head into the firm body engulfing mine. Lulled by the gentle swaying of his steps, I give into the cocooning tendrils of sleep enveloping me.

**I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to-the really encourage me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bullies and Cousins**

A murmuring voice echoes softly through the room, bouncing off the walls. I shift on the bed, the rustling of the sheets hitting my ears but I can't feel them sliding across my skin. Forcing my eyes open, I wince at the overwhelming bright white walls. Twisting my head, I make out Thalia's form sprawled across a cushioned chair, her leg thrown over the armrest, head tucked into the back cushion. A thin line of drool makes its way down her face and her lips move to form soft incoherent words. Her ability to fall asleep comfortably in ant situation brings a smile to my face.

"Thalia." My quiet voice rings loud in the near deafening silence. The chair rustles as Thalia shifts, her sleepy mumbling still babbling out. I sigh- no amount of yelling could ever wake her from her zombie like state. I turn my head to the other side of my hospital bed, spotting a cool glass of water resting on the cabinet. Wiggling my numb fingers, I attempt to get some feeling back in them. Stretching out my tingling limb, my fingers wrap around the cool glass. A grin flits across my face and I just know that my eyes are sparkling with mischief. My arm jerks and I watch the cold liquid sail through the air, landing on Thalia with a soft splash, soaking her head and shoulders.

A door creaks causing me to whip my head towards the noise and I see a woman dressed in pale blue nurses clothing. A shocked gasp hisses through the room and I twist slowly to meet Thalia's smoldering gaze. The sight of Thalia's hair plastered to her face on one side and sticking up on the other with her black make-up running dirty streaks down her pale skin, the water dripping off her chin and her lips pushed in a pushed out "O" almost makes my façade slip and my chest constricts with suppressed laughter.

The nurse clears her throat. "Well, since you're awake and functional, you are free to go as soon as she signs you out." She nods towards Thalia, then twists on her heels to dart out of the door, intimidated by Thalia's glare.

"You're lucky you just had a concussion, Blondie." Thalia hisses in a low voice, chucking a black bag at my face. Calling her shoulder, she shouts, "Hurry up and get changed. My cousin's coming over later."

**PAGE BREAK**

A fine layer of sand coats my feet and I watch the grains shift and fall as my feet glide across the hot sand. Music pours into my ears from my ear buds, swirling in my head and I lose myself in an imaginary routine.

My head nods faintly and my body swirls slightly along the shore at my planning, lost in the reassuring calm of the waves and the quiet energy of the music. I don't hear the smooth voice calling my name until a soft hand touches my burning shoulder. I whirl, startled and ready to yell, when I catch sight of a pair of ever shifting eyes. Piper jumps back, eyeing me suspiciously as if unsure of my reaction. Her caution almost makes me chuckle but I hide it behind a raised eyebrow and calm demeanor. Reading my unspoken question, Piper stutters out an apology. Clearing her throat, she continues in her smooth, compelling voice.

"So, Annabeth, Thalia showed me that video of you and she told me you were maybe interested in leading a crew of mine for the competition?"

"Maybe." I reply coolly. A hot swirl of anger stills curls in my chest at the reminder of Thalia's betrayal. I know I should just let it go, but my trust is not easily won and I am still so dependent on Thalia's trust.

"Please, Annabeth?" Piper whines with just the perfect amount of hope and pleading. She completes the act with widened, glassy eyes and by tugging anxiously on the tip of one of her braids. I'm a sucker for baby faces as much as Thalia's a sucker for my innocent angel look.

I turn towards the ocean, tugging at my bottom lip with my teeth in an attempt to fight the urge.

"Annabeth." She whines and I heave a sigh before nodding slightly, still avoiding Pipers kaleidoscope eyes. She squeals, flinging her arms around me from behind. I pry her arms off my shoulders shooting her a cold glare. I don't like being touched, especially by surprise.

"Um, right. Sorry. No unexpected and unnecessary touching." She murmurs. "Well come on Annabeth, you have to meet the rest of your crew."

Her tan hand wraps around my wrist dragging me to the rest of her dancers.

** LINE BREAK**

A brick building rises from the street, red walls shining in the afternoon light. Piper walks up the steps, pausing at the metal doors to swing it open on protesting rusty hinges. She enters the darkened hallway twisting around to beckon me in. Her hand flicks a switch on the wall as I step past the door, illuminating the walls. Bright art comes to life, shapes and colors painted over the black walls, swirling with life. My fingers reach out to graze the words surrounded by swirls and careful shapes. My eyes skim the words "Music washes from the soul the dirt of everyday life- Berthold Auerbach." The words tug at my heart, expressing perfectly the relationship between music and I that is played out in my dancing.

"Annabeth." Pipers voice calls. My eyes drag slowly from the words to her face. Her head nods into a doorframe. I can make out the edge of a bed and a face. My feet glide slowly to her and she drags me excitedly into a room packed with beds and sleeping bags. A dozen or so faces flick to mine as I walk through the doors, all noise hushing to an unsure silence at my arrival.

Piper smiles brightly, bouncing on the tips of her toes in glee. "Guys meet Annabeth. Annabeth meet the crew." I smile slightly and give a halfhearted wave. These people all wear the same tired look from living on the streets. But as I look into their faces, I can see the joy, hope, and genuine friendliness radiating out from them. Well most of them at least. A muscled brown haired girl ruins the mood. Her brown eyes glare out from under her loose hair and a scowl sits on her lips.

"Alright. Over there you have the Stolls-Travis and Conner." Pipers manicured hand gestures over to two boys standing close together. They look up at their names, hands freezing eyes wide in an "innocent" look. Something about them screams for me to keep my hands on my stuff and eyes on them at all times. Judging from their similar features and easy ability to read each other they're brothers.

"Katie Gardner." A girl with brown hair nods to me. Her golden eyes flick back to glare at the Stolls.

"Silena Beauregard." Dark hair flies over her shoulder as she brings a manicured hand up to wave gently.

"Charles Beckendorf but everyone calls him Beckondorf." The big dark boy nods his towards me with a friendly smile. He stands close to Silena.

"Leo Valdez." A Latino kid jerks his head up from fiddling with something in his hands with an impish grin, his attitude eerily similar to that of the Stolls. However, Leo seems more like a comedian than a thief.

"Clarisse LaRue." Piper gestures toward a girl who seems to have a permanent scowl etched into her face. She doesn't seem like the dancing type. More of a street fighter-something I've picked up when Thalia needs a little extra cash.

Piper goes on, matching faces to names. "Alright guys, Annabeth will be in charge of the crew for the competition. She'll be coordinating the dances and she'll be leader. I'm more of your manager."

One voice rings out bitterly from the nodding heads. "Who made Princess in charge? She thinks she can just waltz in here and own the place?"

I twist my head towards Clarisse, marching up towards her before the words are finished leaving her mouth. I glare upwards slightly into her eyes, completely undaunted by her height and attitude.

"Do you want to say that to my face when you don't know a thing about me?" I whisper calmly, aware of the dead silence and probing eyes all around us.

"I know exactly who you are." She smirks. "A wanna be rich girl who thinks she can strut in here and order everyone to bow at her feet with no real talent."

My eyes slide shut and I heave in a lungful of air as the anger curls and coils inside me. My fist swings forward and up to her nose as the breath leaves my body. My leg shoots out, kicking her feet out from under her as my knuckles slam into face. Only when her body thuds to the floor, echoing around the warehouse do I open my eyes. I shake the throbbing out of my hands as I stare into her burning brown eyes. A smirk reaches my lips at her already darkening nose and I turn on my heel to exit, marching towards the door.

"I'll stop by tomorrow around noon for practice," I call, knowing everyone's either nodding numbly or staring, eyes flickering between the bulky girl struggling to her feet and the lithe one strutting proudly away.

** LINE BREAK**

as I walk in the door, I make out Thalia running around the house, frantically cleaning up. She glances up from the couch strewn with clothes at the sound of the door slamming shut. Eyeing my rumpled sweaty clothes and silently fuming expression, her hands latch onto my shoulders and she shoves me into my room.

"Get dressed! I have people coming over and there is no way you're meeting them looking like that!" She yells scowling.

My eyes roll and I head to the bathroom, muttering a "yes, mother" under my breath. After showering, I head to my room to change into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt, my damp curls cascading down my back. A knock sounds from the door as I emerge and I hear Thalia's voice calling for me to get it from the kitchen.

Sighing, I wrap my hand around the cool doorknob, yanking the door open. My eyes flick lazily up to meet Thalia's guests and when they do, my mouth hangs open and my heart stops beating.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss.

"Nice to see ya too, Amazon." He grins cockily, green eyes poking out from his floppy black hair.

**Sorry its late. My internet wasn't working and then I was on vacation.**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who does.**


End file.
